30 words about us
by Blueberry Night
Summary: 30 historias. Johnlock. Pura satisfacción. (Más aclaraciones y advertencias dentro)
1. Lluvia

Más fics! Bueno les voy a contar en qué consiste este nuevo trabajo mio: hay una Tabla con 30 palabras, y tengo que escribir algo con cada una de ellas, son totalmente al azar y tengo 5 para elegir por mi cuenta. Recién voy dos :D Pero voy intentar actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

* * *

**Palabra: Lluvia**

**Personajes: John Watson**

**Advertencia: Angst, muerte de un personaje.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**LLUVIA**_

A John no le gusta la lluvia.

Era fría y por más que te esforzaras por cubrirte de ella, siempre llegaba a mojarte.

Cuando estaba en Afganistán los peores días eran cuando llovía, porque no podías escuchar al enemigo acercarse, no podías verlo, era como un ente que estaba en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. Era horrible.

Los días con lluvia son siempre deprimentes, días grises, en los que no puedes hacer más que quedarte en tu casa, agazapado y protegido. Los niños no juegan en la calle y un silencio se apodera del ambiente, que falsamente es llenado con el ruido de las gotas que rebotan contra el pavimento, la vereda, los tejados, las ventanas.

John también odia la lluvia por los recuerdos.

Son esos recuerdos físicos que surgen con algún perfume, canción o imagen, esos que te transportan inevitablemente hacia el pasado y te hacen revivir un momento en especial, pero a John no le gustaba volver a vivir esas sensaciones, esos recuerdos, y la lluvia lo hacía imposible: el día en que se perdió en el parque de niño y estuvo casi dos horas debajo de un árbol, mojándose y con frío esperando a que alguien lo encontrara; cuando encontró a una niña sola y él abandonó a su batallón para cuidarla pero murió en sus brazos.

La lluvia para él significaba miedo, incertidumbre, impotencia y tristeza. Y ahora también significaba soledad, desolación y terror... Todo lo que le causó ver la sangre de Sherlock disolverse en nada sobre el pavimento con el agua de la lluvia.

* * *

Les prometo que no todos van a ser tristes ;_; es que la lluvia es melancólica y no lo pude evitar...

Voy a tratar de que cada drabble sea lo mas variado posible el uno del otro, y no creo que tengan conexión entre todos...

Tengo 5 palabras para usar a mi disposición y, por si les interesa, voy a estar aceptando sugerencias ;)

Les gustó? Vale la pena que siga escribiendo? Review?

Los quiero :3


	2. Escalera

Bueno, esta actualización fue bastante rápida, pero no se mal acostumbren! Aquí les traigo el segundo drabble, con la segunda palabra! Enjoy!

* * *

**Palabra: Escalera**

**Personajes: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Friendship, ¿romance?**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**Escalera**_

John resoplaba. Sentía el hilo de sangre correr por su sien, le dolía el pecho y le punzaba el muslo. El tipo lo había lastimado bastante. pero todo su malestar estaba en un segundo plano, porque su preocupación era aún más abrumante.

Ambos habían terminado en una persecución, que había dejado de ser interesante cuando el tipo se vio acorralado y sacó un cuchillo. John y Sherlock se le fueron encima: John lo sostuvo mientras Sherlock intentaba quitarle el arma. peor un codazo en la cabeza descolocó al doctor y no pudo sostener por más tiempo al tipo. este aprovechó la ventaja y cabeceó a Sherlock, luego golpeó nuevamente a John dejándole un tajo en la pierna con el cuchillo y huyó.

John intentó recuperarse. La adrenalina volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

No supo cómo, pero se las arregló para llevarlo al 221B. Una vez que entró, notó que sus fuerzas estaban considerablemente más reducidas, y no se creyó capaz de cargarlo hasta arriba.

Sólo pensó que podría hacer una cosa. Juntando las últimas reservas de energía que conservaba, agarró a Sherlock por las axilas y empezó a arrastrarlo por las escaleras. Recordaba que una vez él le había dicho que habían diecisiete escalones. Sintió que eran mil. Uno a uno fue subiendo y arrastrando a Sherlock lo más cuidadosamente que pudo.

Cuando estaba casi por la mitad, se asustó al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-John... ¿En serio es esta la mejor idea que tuviste para subir? -sonaba cansado y un poco mareado, pero por lo demás parecía sano.

-Cállate -le contestó John y siguió subiendo, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas. Se recostó incómodamente sobre los escalones, con Sherlock a sus pies, luego sintió como se removía y se incorporaba- No te levantes, Sherlock, podrías estar herido...

-Tú estás herido -John se sorprendió de la preocupación en su voz, y antes de que pudiera responder, Sherlock lo cargó.

John siempre se sorprendió de la fuerza de su compañero. Pero no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a aferrarse a él y dejar que lo cuide.

* * *

Muy gay? Les gustó? No? Dejen review! :D

Recuerden que pueden darme sugerencias de palabras!


	3. Caramelo

Aquí traje otro :D La verdad estoy algo entusiasmada de poder actualizar tan rápido :3 Será que con la llegada de la primavera también florecen las ideas? jajaja

Bueno, los dejo con el tercer drabble, enjoy!

* * *

**Palabra: Caramelo**

**Personajes: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Humor, Friendship, ¿Romance?**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**Caramelo**_

John sabía que Sherlock tenía algo. Lo presentía. Él estaba demasiado callado y le mandaba más mensajes de texto inútiles de lo necesario.

Por ejemplo, ayer, John estaba sentado en su sillón leyendo el diario con Sherlock frente a él. En un momento, John alzó la vista, y nota que Sherlock lo miraba fijamente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el detective agarrara su celular y empezara a teclear rápidamente. John lo ignoró y volvió su atención al diario, pensando en qué estaría planeando Sherlock.

Unos segundos más pasaron y se escuchó un "bip". John agarró su celular para ver que tenía un mensaje. De Sherlock, por supuesto. Lo miró como diciendo "es una broma, ¿no?". Como no le respondió lo leyó:

_¿Encontraste algún caso interesante?-SH_

Primero John rió, porque la situación era bastante absurda, pero después se arrepintió porque Sherlock pareció ofenderse, se había levantado y sin mirarlo se dirigió a su juego de química.

John ya no sabía qué pensar.

Ese día estaba en la clínica; habían muchos niños con gripe ye temí contagiarse, pero trabajo era trabajo y dejó que una madre con su hijo de unos seis años entraran a su consultorio.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó- ¿qué tenemos? -el niño quiso contestar, pero de su boca sólo salió un sonido raro y empezó a toser con cara de dolor- Tú también tienes gripe, ¿eh? -hizo notar con una sonrisa.

El niño sólo asintió.

-¿Qué le puedo dar? -preguntó la madre.

-Puedes darle ibuprofeno para la gripe y... -por un segundo John se desconectó, pues le había llegado un epifanía revelatoria- y este remedio para el dolor de garganta -continuó como si nada mientras anotaba el nombre de un medicamento en su recetario.

Cuando su turno por fin terminó salió corriendo a la farmacia.

.

Ya en el piso, buscó a Sherlock. Él estaba justo donde lo dejó: en su sillón, pensando.

-Mira lo que traje - de una bolsita sacó un paquete y se lo tiró a Sherlock, quien lo agarró hábilmente- Tienes que comer uno cada cuatro horas.

Sherlock vio el paquete de caramelos y luego a John con una mirada extraña, entre sorpresa, bochorno y capricho. Pero le hizo caso y se llevó uno de los caramelos a la boca. Pronto sintió como se le adormecía la lengua y la garganta y el dolor se iba.

Ahora tragar saliva ya no era un infierno.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó John desde la cocina buscando los elementos para preparar té.

-Hum

-De nada.

* * *

Cuando estoy por enfermarme, generalmente me duele la garganta y mi madre me compra unos caramelitos (horribles) para el dolor de garganta :D No quería que me quedara muy cliché, por eso cambié mi idea original con esta... Espero que les haya resultado entretenido, y les haya gustado.

Ya saben, si tienen alguna queja, alguna petición (como teen!lock, parent!lock, o lo que sea), o recomendación de palabra (mi petición aún está en pie), solo tienen que dejarlo en un review! :D

Gracias por leer!


	4. Café

Dios! Esto va más rápido de lo que alguna vez imaginé! DD: Aprovechen y disfruten!

* * *

**Palabra: Café**

**Personaje: Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Angst, post-Reichenbach, ¿AU?, algo así.**

**Disclaimer: Sheerlock BBC**

* * *

_**Café**_

A veces Sherlock iba al Café Speedy's.

Su café era horrible, barato, desabrido. Pero lo tomaba todo. Se quedaba horas sentado mirando por la ventana, aunque la vista era mortalmente aburrida.

Los pantalones sueltos, la campera enorme, el gorro y los lentes eran incomodísimos, pero debía usarlos porque no podía ser reconocido, Sherlock Holmes había muerto.

A veces Sherlock iba al Café Speedy's para ver a John. No es que se encontraran allí, pero a veces lo veía entrar o salir del 221B.

Muchas veces se tentó de descubrirse a sí mismo y volver con él. Pero era una estupidez.

A veces Sherlock lo extrañaba. Pero dejaba de pensar en él.

Un día John no volvió más al piso. Por supuesto, se mudó. Pero Sherlock siguió yendo al Café algunas veces.

Una vez Sherlock se peleó con la camarera porque el café que le llevaron no tenía azúcar, y le supo asquerosamente amargo.

Sherlock después de eso no volvió por un tiempo; se dedicó a otras cosas.

Unas cuantas cosas. Muchas cosas. Mucho tiempo.

Dos años después Sherlock volvió al Speedy's, esta vez planeaba saludar a John si lo veía. Se sacaría el disfraz y él lo reconocería.

El café ya no era tan malo. Era uno nuevo.

Entre un grupo de gente vio a John. Estaba sonriendo, Sherlock también. Pagó su café y salió.

John seguía sonriendo, Sherlock ya no, pero la chica rubia sí lo hacía. Con John. Por John. De la mano.

Sherlock siguió caminando. John no lo reconoció aunque se vieron a los ojos.

Sherlock nunca más volvió al Café Speedy's.

* * *

I'm so sorry! DD: Ya sé, soy una perra desalmada, pero no me resisto al angst! Y más si es con Sherlock! No me odien, voy a compensarles esto :3

Review? Acepto: críticas de cualquier tipo (pero sean buenos), peticiones (teen!lock, parent!lock, etc etc), y sugerencia de palabras (tengo 5 para elegir!)


	5. Miedo

Bueno, no sé que mosca me pico que estoy actualizando tan rápido... Pero no les prometo seguir así porque usualmente son lapsos que tengo... esperemos que dure hasta le capítulo 30...

* * *

**Palabra: Miedo**

**Personajes: Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Teen!lock, bullying, ¿drama?**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**Miedo**_

Sherlock odiaba la secundaria. La aborrecía, era la peor tortura estar encerrado allí durante horas, estudiando cosas que probablemente nunca le servirían en la vida.

La detestaba, odiaba la institución, odiaba las materias, odiaba a los profesores. Pero tenía un odio especial hacia sus compañeros. Tal vez era porque con ellos pasaba la mayor parte del día de clases y su paciencia tenía un límite.

Cuando sonaba la campana del receso, Sherlock siempre era el primero en salir, y esta vez no planeaba que fuera diferente, pero cuando se quiso levantar notó que habían enganchado su uniforme a la silla y escondido algunos de sus libros.

Como consecuencia, esta vez él fue el último en salir y eso era lo que temía.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando lo cambiaron a esta secundaria (la cuarta en seis meses) fue que sus compañeros, además de ser unos imbéciles, eran como unos animales: salvajes, posesivos, van en grupo y son crueles con los que no son de los suyos.

Sherlock no era de los suyos.

Él siempre había logrado evadirlos, pero habían veces en que lograban usar un poco su escaso intelecto y sucedían cosas como estas: Sherlock metido en una trampa para quedarse solo en su curso, sin testigos ni gente que pueda ayudarlo.

Cuando Sherlock por fin encontró su último libro (debajo del pupitre del profesor) escuchó que se acercaban.

Sintió un tirón en su estómago y le empezaron a temblar las manos. Se apresuró en guardar sus cosas pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -era la voz del chico que Sherlock más odiaba en la Tierra. Él no contestó y se incorporó para irse, pero el grupo de seis chicos bloqueaban la puerta. Sherlock se puso nervioso.

Pero aún así lo miró desafiante.

-Córrete -le dijo. Era una estupidez hacer esto, pero Sherlock estaba asustado porque sabía lo que vendría.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a acusar? Tengo toda la tarde, Rarito, y no voy a dejarte escapar esta vez -acentuaba cada palabra con odio renovado mientras iba acercándose más.

-Y tu novia también lo sabe, ¿no? - no quería decirlo, pero estaba enojado- Y va a aprovechar tirarse a su vecino como cuando tu vas al entrenamiento de rugby, pero no te importa que lo haga porque lo único que piensas es en el momento en que todos los chicos se desnudan en las duchas y luego podrás ir a mastur-

Un puño en su boca hizo que no pueda completar su frase. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el golpe de su cuerpo contra el piso, y luego una lluvia de golpes por todos lados.

Esto era lo que siempre temía Sherlock: el dolor, la humillación, quedar inconsciente, atrapado en eternas pesadillas, y por sobre todo tenía miedo porque estaba sólo, sin poder defenderse... Solo quería que este sufrimiento terminase.

Pero esta vez escuchó unos gritos diferentes, y de pronto dejó de sentir los golpes. Un chico lo ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó hasta la enfermería. Sherlock recuerda que le habló pero no sabe de qué, todo estaba como con una bruma encima, y mucho dolor y sangre.

Días después supo que el chico que lo salvó se llama John.

* * *

Y? Qué opinan? Me quedó un poco más largo, no?

En serio estoy intentando de hacerlos los menos angst posible... Este lo escribí pensando en que tenga un final abierto y esperanzador (? Pero no estoy segura de haber cumplido mi objetivo u.u

Bueno, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias de prompts y palabras! Todavía quedan 25 historias más! Necesito ayuda!

Review? :D


	6. Conejo

La idea original no es esta, sólo la primera parte... Es que el primero me quedó demasiado largo, y siento que quedó muy... cualquiera ._.

Esta es la versión corta :D

Nunca escribí una cosa así, y sospecho que me quedó medio OoC, pero qué le vamos a hacer... Lo hecho, hecho está. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Palabra: Conejo**

**Personaje: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.**

**Advertencia: Kid!lock, Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, ¿AU?, posible OoC**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**Conejo**_

Había una pequeña plaza a la que a Sherlock le gustaba ir de vez en cuando. Era tranquila, verde y no muy concurrida por la gente. Esa pequeña plaza era (secretamente) uno de los lugares favoritos de Sherlock en Londres. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus conocidos supiera de ella; estaba escondida entre un laberinto de casas, al final de un pasaje.

Era pacífico y Sherlock podía pensar. A veces él sólo iba para alejarse de todos: de su odioso hermano, de los idiotas de Scotland Yard, de las miradas desdeñosas que la gente le lanzaba, los insultos y golpes.

Esta plaza era su lugar seguro. Su protección del mundo.

Un día cuando se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pensando y disfrutando el silencio sintió que le tocaban un brazo. Rápidamente abrió los ojos para ver quién era el imbécil que venía a molestarlo y-

Oh. Era un niño. Era rubio y tenía ojos celestes, en sus manos cargaba un peluche de un conejo azul.

Sherlock se puso incómodo porque él lo miraba fijamente. Lucía un poco consternado y curioso. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Tal vez unos cinco o seis.

-Soy John.

Sherlock se sobresaltó al escuchar la aguda voz dirigirse a él. Su incomodidad aumentaba. Él no sabía tratar con niños, nunca supo, ni cuando él era uno. Siempre los hacía llorar.

-Hola, John. Soy Sherlock -no supo qué más decir.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó, aún lo miraba fijamente. Sherlock buscó alrededor pero no encontró a su madre.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Cosas tristes?

Sherlock rápidamente lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque tenías la misma cara que pone mamá cuando dice que extraña a papá.

Sherlock no supo qué hacer. Por más que lo pareciera, no era fácil lidiar con un niño.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es esa cara?

John sin perder tiempo hizo un puchero frunciendo mucho las cejas. Sherlock sintió algo dentro suyo. Esta vez se quedó sin palabras y sólo miró al niño.

-Toma -el pequeño John extendió sus manos y le entregó el conejo azul. Sherlock lo recibió un poco sorprendido, le echó un vistazo: tenía en la cara una enorme sonrisa con los ojos cerrados dulcemente.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Mi abuela me lo regaló cuando papá murió. Me dijo que durmiera con él y no me sentiría solo.

Sherlock sintió como se desmoronaba por dentro, que podría ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Pero ni siquiera cambió su expresión.

-Gracias -le contestó. John le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Quedó muy cualquiera, no? Bueno... Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, no me maten! D: Y eso que no leyeron el primero que hice, que al final decidí cambiarlo, porque sentí que era peor que este. Lo que pasa es que no se me da bien el fluffy ._.

Bueno, ya saben que aún sigue en pie las peticiones de: palabras, prompts, etc etc...

me dejan un review? Gracias por leer! :D


	7. Sangre

Perdón que haya tardado en actualizar, en serio estuve buscando tiempo para hacerlo pero estoy en una semana atareada de mi colegio, y bueno... No los entretengo más y sigan leyendo!

pd: Me olvidé de comentar: la imagen de portada de este fic la hizo mi queridísima amiga **Lara Pond**, a la cual recomiendo, pasen por su perfil!

* * *

**Palabra: Sangre**

**Personajes: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Teen!lock, Friendship, algo de Romance.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**SANGRE**_

John Watson compartía departamento con Sherlock Holmes.

Su acuerdo había sido bastante inesperado: como John aún estaba estudiando medicina, no tenía tiempo para trabajar y, por consiguiente, no tenía dinero. Un día en la Universidad, Sherlock lo escuchó quejarse sobre su pequeño problema y le ofreció compartir su departamento, a mitad de precio. John no dudó en decir que sí.

Aunque a veces se arrepentía. Su compañero tenía ciertos… hábitos poco usuales: tocaba el violín (no precisamente música); no hablaba por días o hablaba todo el tiempo a una velocidad anormal; realizaba extraños experimentos (John quería creer que eran para sus estudios); era desordenado y tenía problemas con ciertas sustancias, tema en el cual John se mantenía lo más al margen posible.

Pero en general, ambos se llevaban muy bien. Se podría decir que hasta eran mejores amigos. En el último año John había desarrollado cierta simpatía por Sherlock, y esperaba que él también. John se sentía muy unido a Sherlock.

Tal vez demasiado.

Un día John llegó al departamento al mediodía, justo para almorzar. Como la mayoría de las veces sus horarios de la comida no coincidían, y casi no se podían ver durante el día, para ellos el miércoles era algo así como especial (tal vez no _especial _pero si especial), porque ambos podían comer juntos. John salía temprano de la Universidad y se dirigía rápido al departamento.

No solían hablar mucho, pero ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Hola, Sherlock –saludó con una sonrisa cuando lo vio al entrar.

-Tengo hambre.

-Sí, a mi también me da gusto verte.

Pero se puso a cocinar inmediatamente.

Sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores y siempre prefería pedir comida que prepararla él mismo, pero llegaba fin de mes y ninguno tenía mucho dinero, había que ahorrar, así que se puso manos a la obra.

En una sartén puso aceite, huevos, cebolla, salchichas y cualquier cosa que encontró en la vacía heladera.

A Sherlock le gustaba verlo cocinar, y siempre se paraba contra la pared para verlo hacerlo. A John le gustaba pensar que era para aprender, pero ambos sabían que no.

Cuando John agarró el cuchillo para cortar un tomate se le resbaló, haciéndose un profundo corte en el dedo índice.

Maldijo en voz alta y antes de que pudiera lavarse, las manos de Sherlock ya sujetaban su muñeca. John lo miró sorprendido, Sherlock no le había dado tiempo ni de pensar. Él lo miró fijamente y llevó el dedo de John que chorreaba sangre exageradamente a su boca.

El cuerpo de John se tensó inmediatamente, sintió sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y la extraña sensación. Sherlock cerró sus ojos y John podía sentir la lengua recorrer su piel. Era suave, tibia y húmeda. Los dientes lo rozaban y las ligeras succiones le erizaban el cabello de los brazos y la nuca.

El corazón de John latía muy, muy fuerte en su pecho, sentía su presión arterial aumentar con cada segundo en sus sienes, y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada y superficial.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sherlock volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró hacia los de John. Esta pudo notar que las pupilas del moreno estaban muy dilatadas y también parecía tener un sonrojo en sus pómulos. Luego dejó su dedo, que ya no sangraba, y sin decir ni una palabra, se fue al living de nuevo.

-Sigo con hambre –anunció desde e sillón.

John no supo si insultarlo, o golpearlo o qué, después de pensarlo un momento sólo pudo contestar:

-Púes tendrás que esperar –y siguió cortando tomate

* * *

Les gustó? Aún no me acostumbro a escribir sobre Sherlock, y con cada drabble que subo me siento medio insegura... de todas formas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

Les doy un pequeño spoiler del siguiente drabble: Grase!lock ;) Ya lo tengo escrito a medias, espero poder subirlo lo más rápido posible.

Mi oferta de sugerencias de palabras y prompts sigue en pie :D

Les quiero agradecer a los que ya me dejaron sus ideas, y estoy pensando en como llevarlas a cabo, y no se preocupen que si no llego a ponerlas acá, las voy a hacer como un fic independiente, voy a tratar de escribir sobre todas sus ideas :)

Otra cosa, pero no menos importante, quería responder al review de N.N (que no podés recibir MP): que bueno que te guste el angst, es mi debilidad xD y voy estar esperando tu sugerencia!

Sin más nada que decir, gracias por leer y dejen review, me emocionan mucho :)


	8. Música

Esperemos que no me vuelva a bloquear :D Los dejo para que lean y no se aburran con aburridas descripciones aburridoras (?

* * *

**Palabra: Música**

**Personaje: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Teen!lock, Grease!lock, Romance**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**MÚSICA**_

John terminó de guardar sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila. Se sentía totalmente preparado para el examen del día siguiente.

Se había pasado todo el día encerrado en su habitación estudiando, ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme de la secundaria.

Se sentía exhausto y agotado mentalmente, pero ahora podría relajarse. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, se estiró como un gato y se tiró en su cama.

Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, y aún le quedaba un rato para irse a dormir, pensó que era un momento perfecto para poner música.

Agarró el control remoto y encendió su equipo. Aunque el volumen era lo suficientemente bajo para no perturbar a sus padres, era lo bastante fuerte para que John disfrutara al máximo.

La primera canción que sonó fue Lithium de Nirvana. Luego Led Zeppelin y Metallica.

Cualquiera que viera a John por la calle lo último que pensaría es que le gustaba ese tipo de música: con sus pantalones y camisa bien planchados, e pulcro chaleco y sus libros, que llevaba a todos lados. El típico estudiante modelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sherlock abrió la ventana de su cuarto y saltó por el alfeizar. Sus padres le habían prohibido salir de nuevo por la pelea que tuvo esa mañana en la secundaria. Lo suspendieron por una semana, como si le importara.

Qué imbéciles eran sí pensaban que se quedaría en su habitación, encerrado.

Después de aterrizar elegantemente sobre un arbusto, sujetó bien su campera de cuero y empezó a caminar hacia el barrio vecino.

Se colocó sus auriculares y dejó que el reproductor siguiera el orden que quisiera. Lo primero en sonar a todo volumen fue Chaconne de Bach. Se sintió revitalizado.

A Sherlock no le daba miedo caminar solo por la calle de noche, usualmente era la otra gente la que se asustaba de él: con los pantalones negros a juego con su campera de cuero, botas y el cigarrillo que generalmente tenía en la boca bastaba para para habilitar su camino sin que lo molestaran.

Con esa pinta de matón nadie se imaginaba que tenía una debilidad por Bach, Tchaikovski y Schubert.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

John apenas pudo contener el grito al ver a Sherlock trepar por su ventana y entrar a su habitación.

-Dios, Sherlock, casi me da un infarto… -le reprochó- Al fin llegas, pensé que me dejarías plantado.

-Qué poca fe que me tienes –y antes de que pueda responder algo, Sherlock ya había atrapado la boca de John con la suya, ansioso, con las ganas que se aguantó todo el día.

Nirvana aún sonaba de fondo y el reproductor seguía con Bach mientras la camisa y el chaleco quedaban en el piso.

* * *

Les gustó? Quedó bien el Grease!lock? No estoy segura... No se me ocurría nada cliché y romanticón con la palabra "música" así que quedó esto. Hace rato que quería poner un poco más de Johnlock no-implícito.

Review? :3


	9. Cartas

Perdón! En serio lo lamento, pero estuve medio desconectada y ocupada y asfjnahs estas últimas semanas, y sin internet (como para empeorar). Me cuesta hacer funcionar mi imaginación, pero no se preocupen, voy a intentar terminar todo antes de finalizar mis clases, luego entro a la universidad y creo que mi tiempo libre va a dejar de existir, así que les dejo muchas cosas para que lean y no me extrañen (?

Ok, lean y dejen de lado mis excusas :D

* * *

**Palabra: Cartas**

**Personaje: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes (implícito)**

**Advertencia: Potter!lock, AU, ¿Romance?, una pizca de Angst.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**CARTAS**_

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, John siempre terminaba sentado frente a su escritorio redactando una carta para Sherlock. Dos cartas. Varias cartas. Muchas cartas.

Era frustrante, él nunca respondía, pero John sabía que las leía porque cuando estaban en el colegio, Sherlock se lo hacía saber por uno u otro comentario. Aún así, John todavía tenía esperanza de algún día ver a su lechuza volver con una respuesta.

Suspiró y hundió la punta de la pluma en tinta para comenzar:

_"Sherlock:_

_Estoy algo nervioso, acabo de enviar mi solicitud para trabajar en San Mungo. La tenía lista hace unos días, pero no podía enviarla. Lo sé. Te parece una estupidez, pero no lo pude evitar._

_¿Cómo estás? Sé que nos vimos en el tren hace tres días y que probablemente no haya pasado nada significativo pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez puedas contarme algo._

_¿No te resulta extraño? Siento que fue hace una eternidad la última vez que nos vimos, pero no pasó ni una semana, y pensar que este fue mi último año..."_

John dejó la punta de la pluma en el aire, amenazando con que una gota de tinta caiga sobre el pergamino.

Todo el peso de la realidad le cayó como una roca al entender el significado de esa aparente frase inocente.

John no volvería a ver a Sherlock.

Una oleada de sentimientos se formó en su estómago: melancolía, tristeza, enojo... John ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Sherlock, nunca se molestó en preguntárselo porque nunca se imaginó que lo necesitaría.

Ahora él ya no formaría parte de su vida: no desayunarían juntos, no estudiarían juntos, ya no más expediciones nocturnas, ni ratos de ocio en el lago, nada. John no pudo hacer nada contra el nudo en la garganta. Con la vista borrosa continuó escribiendo, sin importarle lo que podría llegar a salir.

_"Te transformaste en una parte importante de mi vida, Sherlock, me has ayudado mucho de maneras que ni te imaginas, y sé que no nos volveremos a ver, y tú seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, pero... No, por favor, no sigas con tu vida así como así, si algún día podríamos volver a vernos, cuando termines el colegio. Sé que es una estupidez, pero, Sherlock, no me olvides._

_Te extraño, Sherlock"_

Y así como terminó, la enrolló y ató a la lechuza. Ni siquiera se atrevió a releerla para saber si tenía sentido. Esta vez, más que nunca, esperó recibir respuesta.

Tres días y no la hubo. Una semana y John seguía esperando.

Cinco semanas y se olvidó del tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-

John hace poco había conseguido un pequeño departamento en Londres. Era barato, los _muggles_ no le causaban problemas (ni él a ellos) y le quedaba cómodamente cerca de San Mungo.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la última carta que le había mandado a Sherlock, ya no pensaba mucho en él (el trabajo lo tragaba vivo).

Ese día llegó a su casa en la noche y lo primero que hizo fue tirare en su cama, como hacía siempre. Estaba pensando en qué podría preparar para la cena, o si sería mejor dormir sin comer cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Sonrió al ver la lechuza de alquiler.

En la tarde recordó que ese día era su aniversario de finalizar el colegio y estuvo esperando la carta que su madre le mandaría. Mientras se dirigía a la ventana se imagina las posibles maneras de felicitación que su madre le habría escrito y lo que le respondería a cada una de ellas.

La lechuza se fue y él desenrolló el pergamino.

_"Te extraño, John"_

* * *

Y? Qué tal? Es la primera vez que escribo un Potter!lock, pero con la palabra "Cartas" no se me ocurrió otra cosa jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado :D Aún me quedan dos palabras libres! DIganme la que quieran (y si es posible algún prompt con ella, si quieren, si no, atenganse a las consecuencias de mi imaginación xD)

Y por último, respuestas :D

emishuperloka: ok! "chocolate" anotado! ;) just wait for it

FrayNubs: muchas gracias :D voy a intentar de seguir lo mejor que pueda :3

Si hay alguien a quien no le respondo los reviews, diganmelo! Griten "Yo tambien quiero respuesta! D:" es que a veces me olvido de a quien respondo xD

bueno, gracias por leer, y de antemano, por dejar review ;)


	10. Escape

Perdooooooon por tardar tanto! Es que estuve con los últimos trabajos del colegio, y después sólo quise descansar y no me dediqué a escribir nada.

Ahora tengo que prepararme para la universidad, pero espero poder terminar todos estos drabbles.

* * *

**Palabra: Escape**

**Personajes: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes**

**Advertencia: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**ESCAPE**_

John Watson, médico, ex militar, actualmente viviendo en un pequeño departamento que le cuesta más de la mitad de su pensión mensual.

Su única solución es buscar un trabajo, pero su pierna lisiada y la falta de sueño le complican las cosas.

Cuando John volvió de Afganistán creyó que todo iba a ser mejor, cualquiera lo hubiese creído, todo siempre es mejor que la guerra. Pero es difícil cambiar el estilo de vida y más aún cuando se trata de olvidar la muerte y el dolor.

Por más que lo intentara la mente de John siempre le recordaba sus días en el ejército, usualmente cuando dormía, pues era el momento de más vulnerabilidad. Se despertaba temblando, sudando y con la adrenalina en cada fibra de sus músculos. Lo curioso es que no se despertaba asustado, si no, alerta, listo para defenderse. John suponía que era por su entrenamiento militar.

Un día se despertó como solía hacerlo, con los nervios disparados y sudando. Cuando logró tranquilizarse vio la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche: 5:30 am. Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo. Como era habitual se quedó allí, mirando el techo hasta que se hicieron las 7:00 am y así poder empezar su vida rutinaria: se levantaría e iría a bañarse, luego saldría, se subiría a un taxi y llegaría a su turno con su terapeuta. Después de una hora y media volvería a su departamento, pensaría en lo desastroso que estaba pero no lo limpiaría. Meditaría sobre lo que le dijo la terapeuta y se deprimiría. Al mediodía le daría hambre y buscaría un poco de comida desabrida en su cocina.

Por la tarde vería televisión y luego saldría a caminar un poco. Algunos días llamaba a su hermana para saber cómo estaba y, si tenía suerte, estaría sobria y podrían mantener una conversación agradable. En uno de esos ías, John le comentó su problema económico, Harry le recomendó que se mudara, y que tal vez eso también lo ayudaría a superar su vida rutinaria.

Después de tres semanas de darle vueltas al tema, John también pensó que sería buena idea.

.-.-.-

John ese día se despertó con los horribles chillidos del violín de Sherlock. Vio su reloj sobre la mesa de noche que indicaban las 5:30 am. Quiso ignorar el ruido para poder seguir durmiendo, pero el muy cabrón de Sherlock parecía hacerlo cada vez más fuerte.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un café bien fuerte. John sabía (por experiencia) que no era coincidencia que el ruido cesara justo cuando el detective lo vio despierto.

-Oh, John. ¿Te desperté? -la ironía era casi tangible en el aire.

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Sherlock! ¿Qué quieres?

A John se le pasó toda la molestia cuando vio la cara de su amigo iluminada como la de un niño al que le dicen que hay regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad.

-¡Un asesinato! ¡No hay signos de violencia, ni envenamiento ni nada! -la felicidad en la voz de su amigo era casi indecente, teniendo en cuenta cuál era su motivo- Vístete, John, Lestrade nos espera en King's Street en 20 minutos.

John no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo que le decían.

A pesar de que a veces decía que ya no soportaba vivir con Sherlock, muy dentro suyo sabía que eso no era verdad, le encantaba ese tipo de vida, en la que no tenía idea de qué es lo que sucedería mañana, en la que cada día era una aventura, en la que las persecuciones y enfrentamientos con criminales eran tan comunes como el té de las cinco de la tarde.

Unos meses después de haberse mudado con el detective pudo entender el por qué de sus pesadillas. Eran un recordatorio, una dosis de adrenalina que necesitaba, él era un militar, él necesitaba esa acción, necesitaba sentir el peligro cerca, y esos sueños, en ese momento, eran lo único a lo que podía acceder.

-No olvides tu arma, presiento que no será un caso tranquilo.

John realmente estaba agradecido con Sherlock, él había sido su salvación, su vía de escape de una vida aburrida.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este último one-shot. Estoy perdiendo la práctica con lo de escribir...

Les gustó? Dejen review :D

Muchas gracias también a los que me dejaron comentarios en los otros caps, me encantan :) Ya anoté las palabras que me pidieron, me quedan 3 más para que elijan qué quieren! Si tienen ganas diganme una palabra (y e lo posible un prompt, para que pueda saber qué es lo que quieren).

Bueno, me voy a seguir escribiendo :)


	11. Baile

Bueno, este quedó mucho más largo que los otros. Espero que compense :)

El prompt fue sugerido por mashimaro111 :D espero que te agrade y que sea lo que tenías en mente. También espero que los otros lectores lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Palabra: Baile**

**Personaje: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson**

**Advertencia: Teen!lock, Friendship, romance, flufferias varias.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

**_BAILE_**

Era fin de año y como era tradición, la secundaria a que Sherlock iba hacía un baile al que todos los adolescentes aburridos y hormonales asistían.

Sherlock también debía ir, pero por órdenes de su hermano (que lo había amenazado implícitamente con destrozar su violín si no la hacía). No entendía el propósito, Sherlock pensaba que sólo era para torturarlo.

Su madre lo ayudó a elegir el traje (en realidad ella sola lo eligió, Sherlock sólo huyó); estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando llegó al predio donde dicho baile se realizaba, Sherlock automáticamente buscó un lugar alejado de la multitud de adolescentes que, obviamente, sólo buscaban sexo. Le hizo pensar en una previa a una orgía masiva.

Algo asqueado se dirigió a unas escaleras escondidas y se sentó en ellas. Si hubiese estado prestando atención, notaría como se iba llenando el lugar: chicas con elaborados vestidos, chicos bien peinados y elegantes. Las luces de muchos colores y la música aburrida que estaba de moda. pero en vez de eso decidió meterse en su palacio mental y planear cuidadosas maneras de asesinar a su hermano.

En el momento en el que felizmente asfixiaba a Mycroft con sus propias manos sintió que le tocaban el brazo. Algo molesto abrió sus ojos para ver de quién se trataba.

Era un chico más bajo que él, rubio, estaba en último año, jugaba al rugby en el equipo del colegio. Parecía algo ansioso. Común.

-Hola -y poco original- me llamo John...

Sherlock lo miró. Balanceaba sus posibilidades: saludarlo y presentarse como hizo él o decirle que se largara. Pero este tal John también parecía aburrido... Decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Hola, John. Me llamo Sherlock.

El chico sonrió con lo que pareció alivio.

-¿Sherlock? Es un nombre poco común... Va bien contigo -eso llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Um, pues... No lo sé. Tienes ese aire de... Eres diferente -Sherlock se sintió extrañamente halagado.- Um... Me preguntaba... -este chico era especialista en dejar frases inconclusas- ¿te... te gustaría que vayamos afuera?

Sherlock lo miró de nuevo. ¿En serio alguien se acercó a él para decirle que vayan afuera? No se lo creía, demasiadas experiencias con chicos abusivos.

-Quiero decir... no te ofendas, pero tienes esa cara de culo... pensé que tal vez necesitabas alejarte de este ruido -le sonrió.

A Sherlock le caía bien este chico. Notó que decía la verdad, así que aceptó salir, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar escuchando esa horrible música.

-Dios, que alivio. No creí soportar eso toda la noche -comentó John mientras caminaban en el pasto.

-Ni yo. Mi hermano me obligó a venir -no supo por qué le dijo eso.

-No se llevan bien, ¿eh? Mi hermana y yo tampoco, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con tus amigos en vez de venir a hablarme? -dijo de repente. No estaba molesto, realmente quería saber el por qué. la gente siempre lo evitaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien vaya a _buscarlo_.

John pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-Oh. No lo sé... Creí que tal vez necesitabas compañía.

Sherlock sintió cariño hacia él.

-Gracias... -hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de eso. A veces quería un poco de compañía, un amigo con el cual poder asar el tiempo. Tal vez John no era como el resto, no era tan idiota. Sherlock quería agradecerle- Te enseñaré a bailar -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Qué?

-Te enseñaré a bailar. Sé que no sabes y no te has acercado a ninguna chica en toda la noche para evitar los bailes lentos que, obviamente, esperan.

John volvió a sorprenderse. No quiso admitir que no sabía bailar, suficientemente avergonzado estaba ya.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil -insistía Sherlock, extrañamente entusiasmado y sonriente.

-Bien -derrotado se acercó a Sherlock para que le indicara qué hacer.

-No, John, sujeta mi cintura y mi mano.

-¡Sherlock! ¡No voy a hacer eso!

-¿De qué otra manera aprenderás? -John lo miró buscando una réplica. Al no encontrar ninguna, hizo lo que le dijeron, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bien. Ahora, con cuidado, sigue el movimiento de mis pies -y cuando se movió, John lo siguió.

Sherlock le iba dando indicaciones y John las cumplía. A veces lo regañaba, "a las chicas no les gusta que las pisen, John, hará que te golpeen" o "trata de no girar tan rápido".

Pero luego de una hora, John por fin logró seguir el ritmo.

-Creo que lo lograste, John -ambos sonrieron y dejaron sus posturas de baile- Ahora puedes llevar a la pista a quien queras.

-Si, gracias, Sherlock.

Ambos quedaron mirándose un rato. Luego Sherlock le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la voz de John lo detuvo.

-Oye, Sherlock -él se giró de nuevo- Antes, cuando dijiste eso de que no me he acercado a ninguna chica para no bailar... te equivocaste -¿qué? Él no se equivocaba, aún así dejó que John hablara, quería escucharlo (algo no muy común en él)- Yo... bueno... no les prestaba atención. Em... desde que llegué... -John estaba evidentemente nervioso- te vi y... y captaste mi atención -se calló y se sonrojó mucho.

Sherlock se había quedado sin palabras. John también podía llegar a sorprenderlo, eso le gustaba.

-y... antes de irte -continuó- ¿querrías... me preguntaba si... te gustaría bailar... con.. migo?

Sherlock sentía calor en su pecho y mejillas, pero sabía que John le ganaba en sonrojarse, parecía un tomate. Con cada sílaba que pronunció iba bajando la voz hasta casi susurrar. Una rara felicidad que nunca había sentido se apoderó de él y sonrió. _Le_ sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

John brilló tanto que parecía un sol, uno que entibiaba a Sherlock.

John era muy diferente a los otros aburridos adolescentes. Sherlock se lo quedaría para él solo.

* * *

Les gustó? Se los dedico a todos los que se quejan de mis one-shots rompecorazones :D

Hay que empezar el año bien, no?

Respondo a reviews sin opcion de respuesta:

ro: gracias gracias! me gustaron mucho tus reviews! Me animaron! Te prometo que mañana te doy un one-shot con Hamish! :D En serio me gustaron mucho mucho tus reviews :) Feliz año para vos también!

Espero sus lindos reviews :)

pd: FELIZ 2015!


	12. Reglas

Este va para los que pidieron a Hamish :D Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y sé que podría haber sido mejor, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero les guste :D

* * *

**Palabra: Reglas**

**Personajes: Sherlock Holmes, Hamish Holmes/Watson (?), John Watson, sra. Hudson**

**Advertencias: Parent!lock, family, humor.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC**

* * *

_**REGLAS**_

Sherlock tuvo una pequeña pelea con John antes de que saliera para la clínica, porque él era el que se quedaba en casa cuidando a Hamish mientras John se iba y según él, su hijo tenía un mal comportamiento por su culpa.

Así que, como le prometió, iba a remendar eso. El problema es que no sabía cómo comenzar o qué hacer.

John siempre le decía que quería que Hamish fuese feliz. Ese era un buen punto de partida.

-Hamish -lo llamó. Enseguida escuchó al niño acercarse hasta él, que estaba en su sillón.- ¿qué tienes ganas de hacer? -y le sonrió.

Hamish se quedó pensando durante un momento, mientras Sherlock sólo lo observaba. Desde que lo vio por primera vez pensó que era lo más hermoso del mundo. Era calcado a John, pero tenía sus ojos.

-Quiero jugar a los detectives.

Sabía que eso era culpa de John, que siempre le contaba de sus casos como si fuesen cuentos para dormir, pero aún así sintió una enorme ternura hacia su hijo. Le dijo que estaba bien y que usara todo lo que necesite para crear su mundo.

-.-.-

Mala idea.

Hamish aterrorizó a la sra. Hudson cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras con la pistola de John en las manos mientras gritaba. Le tomó un buen rato calmarla.

Sherlock pensó en lo que haría John en un momento así... Supuso que regañaría a Hamish por ser descuidado y por sacar la pistola, ademas de molestar a la sra. Hudson. Eso hizo.

Sugirió otras cosas para que se divirtiera.

-.-.-

Le dio un libro de su biblioteca que tenga fotos para que mirara.

Cinco minutos después Hamish fue a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. No se dio cuenta de que le había dado el de _Jack el Destripador._

-.-.-

Le dio algunas químicos de su laboratorio para que jugara.

Desastre: alfombra y recipientes quemados, además de que Hamish quedó todo lleno de alguna pasta morada.

-.-.-

No le dio más cosas y lo llevó a bañarse. Hamish quiso jugar a los indios y escapó del baño todo desnudo y mojado. Media hora después su papá logró alcanzarlo.

Lo regañó, lo vistió y lo dejó viendo televisión.

Sherlock estaba frustrado. Todo esto no estaba funcionando. Se dirigió a su sillón y se puso a investigar en internet, su último recurso.

_"Como controlar a niños de 6 años"_

Encontró varias opciones interesantes, pero hubo una que le pareció la más viable.

Cerró su notebook un poco más esperanzado y se puso a trabajar, junto a su hijo.

-.-.-

Cuando John llegó esa noche encontró a Sherlock y a Hamish, ambos dormidos en el sillón largo.

Sin hacer ruido, les sacó una foto con su celular. Los miró un momento más y se dirigió a la cocina para guardar algunos víveres que había comprado.

Le dio curiosidad cuando vio una cartulina pegada en la puerta de la heladera, con una lista de cosas escritas con la letra de Sherlock. Se acercó para leerla.

_Cosas que Hamish debe hacer para que papi no se enoje con papá:_

John no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

_1-Obedecer a papi y a papá._

_2-Tratar bien a la sra. Hudson._

_3-No jugar a los detectives con el arma de papi._

¿Qué? A John se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y se preocupó. ¿Qué hacía Hamish con su pistola? ¿Qué hacía Sherlock que dejaba que Hamish agarre su pistola? Siguió leyendo.

_5-No experimentar con los químicos de papá._

_6-No quemar la alfombra._

_7-No andar desnudo por la casa._

_8-No asustar a la sra. Husdon (ella nos trae galletas)._

_9-No esconder el paraguas del tío (sólo si papá lo permite)._

_10-No tocar los libros de papá._

_11-No diseccionar animales muertos dentro de casa._

_12-No hacer enojar a papi._

John volvió a sonreír. Amaba a ese par de locos.

* * *

Ustedes imagínense cómo es que fue concebido Hamish... A mi personalmente no me gusta el Mpreg, pero quería que su hijo fuera de los dos así que... warever.

Les gustó? Espero que si :D

Tengo que admitir que se me ocurrió esto haciendo lo mismo que Sherlock, buscando en internet reglas para controlar niños... je.

Respondo reviews sin opción de respuesta:

ro: don't worry, yo también ando en mi mundo sin chicos :D jajaja Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo/one-shot/algo! Muchas gracias por tu review! :D

Si hay alguien a quien no le respondo, sólo díganme! A veces me olvido si lo hice o no.

Gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios con las palabras! Ya tengo todas las que necesito, pero si alguien quiere algo, manden un PM y voy a intentar cumplir, si no quieren, esta bien.

Gracias por leer! Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, sólo tienen que dejar un review, y adivinen qué? Son gratis!

Pd: si les gusta el Thorki (Thor/Loki) pueden leer mi otra recopilación de one-shots _Treinta historias_, son el mismo concepto que esto, pero con amor gay de dioses! :D


End file.
